Von Ameisen gefressen
by SGA4077
Summary: Eine gemeine und blutige Geschichte mit McKay und Ameisen. Wahrscheinlich nichts für Insektenphobiker.


Von Ameisen gefressen

„Ihr Verräter! Verfluchte Hurensöhne! Was habt ihr vor? Warum habt ihr mich denen überlassen?" McKays Kehle war trocken vom Schreien, sein Hals schmerzte. Er versuchte, sich aufzubäumen, nur um – nochmals! – festzustellen, dass er mit Händen und Füßen am Bett fixiert war.

Allein. Ganz allein. Alle haben ihn verlassen. Und jetzt lag er da. Völlig wehrlos. Gefesselt. Und dann dieses Krabbeln.

Krabbeln?

Was für ein Krabbeln?

Er schaute auf seine rechte Hand. Eine Ameise krabbelte über sie. Er versuchte, sie abzuschütteln, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Die Ameise ließ sich nicht stören und setzte ihren Weg fort. Als sie zwischen dem Zeigefinger und dem Mittelfinger umherirrte, zerquetschte er sie zwischen den Fingern.

Die Erleichterung währte nur kurz. Er spürte wieder ein Krabbeln. Eine Ameise lief über seine rechte Hand. Winzige Ameisenbeine tappten über den Handrücken. Es kribbelte, dieses Krabbeln. Er versuchte, auch diese Ameise abzuschütteln, zu zerdrücken, aber seine Versuche schlugen fehl. „Hau endlich ab!", brüllte er verzweifelt.

Die Ameise lief weiter seinen Arm entlang, in das Hemd hinein, die Schulter entlang, über den Hals, über sein Gesicht. „VERSCHWINDE!" Unbeirrt von diesem Schrei erkundete die Ameise McKays Gesicht. Das machte ihn fast verrückt. Wehrlos. Er war wehrlos gegenüber einer Ameise!

Nun krabbelte sie in seine Nase. Er schnaubte aus, in der Hoffnung, sie so aus der Nase herauszubefördern. Doch die Ameise biss sich fest. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Die Ameise fing an, in seiner Nase die Haut anzuknabbern.

„Nein! Bitte nicht!"

Schreie. Nutzlose Schreie. Er spürte, wie das Blut seine Nase herunterlief.

Und dann war da wieder dieses Krabbeln. Nur diesmal spürte er es deutlicher. Er blickte wieder auf seine rechte Hand. Ameisen. Zwanzig, vielleicht dreißig Ameisen krabbelten an seinem Arm hoch. Vierzig. Fünfzig. Und es wurden immer mehr. Diese verdammten Viecher ließen sich einfach nicht abschütteln!

Sein rechter Arm war jetzt bedeckt von Ameisen. Und sie krabbelten immer weiter. Und weiter. Panik stieg in ihm auf. „Hilfe! Helft mir doch! Ihr verdammten Hunde!"

Sie verteilten sich über seinen ganzen Körper, fingen an, Löcher in die Haut zu beißen. Es fühlte sich zunächst an wie Nadelstiche. Tausendfache Nadelstiche.

Und es wurden immer mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr durch die Nase atmen, sie war verstopft von Ameisen. Sie krabbelten jetzt auch in seinen Mund, wann immer er ihn öffnete, sei es um zu schreien oder zu atmen. Er konnte sie immer wieder ausspucken, aber er fragte sich, wie lange noch.

„Bitte nicht! Helft mir doch!"

Schreie, die niemand hörte.

Er wagte kaum, die Augen zu öffnen. Sofort waren sie da und krabbelten über seine Augäpfel. Aber er musste sehen, was ihm diese Schmerzen bereitete. Vor lauter Ameisen konnte er es kaum ausmachen. Dann aber sah er es. Seine Arme waren blutig. Sein Hemd war blutig. Die Decke, die seine Beine bedeckte, war blutig.

„NEIN!"

Er hörte sie. Dieses Geräusch, das sie verursachten, während sie seine Haut fraßen. Es klang fast wie ein Schmatzen.

„NEIN! Helft mir! Irgendwer! Ich habe das nicht verdient!"

Die Geräusche klangen auf einmal dumpf. Sie waren jetzt in seinen Ohren, drangen in den Gehörgang ein. Ein leichter Schwindel überfiel ihn. Die Ameisen hatten das Gleichgewichtsorgan erreicht.

Tränen liefen nun sein Gesicht herunter. Sie wurden begierig von den Tieren aufgesogen. Als wenn sie ihm nicht einmal seine Tränen gönnten. „Verdammte Biester! Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Immer wieder versuchte er, sie abzuschütteln. Aber er war so hilflos. Und für jede Ameise, die herunterfiel, kamen zehn neue.

„Hilfe! Helft mir! Bitte!"

Die Schmerzen hatten ein nicht mehr beschreibbares Stadium erreicht. Sein Hemd war nass. Nass von seinem eigenen Blut. Er betrachtete wieder seine Arme. Sie hatten mittlerweile richtige Löcher hereingefressen. Es brauchte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft, um sich zu denken, wie der restliche Körper aussah.

Die rechte Hand. Dort fing alles an. Er stellte fest, dass er sie nicht mehr richtig bewegen konnte. Was war das Weiße, was er sah? „OH GOTT, NEIN!" Er sah Knochen, Fingerknochen. Seine Knochen. Sie hatten sich bis zu den Knochen durchgefressen.

Er schrie. Unartikuliert. Vor Schmerz. Aus Verzweiflung.

Dann verschluckte er einige Ameisen. Er spürte sie deutlich in seiner Speiseröhre. Sie rutschten nicht in den Magen. Die Biester waren zäh. Und sie begannen, die Speiseröhre anzuknabbern.

„Tötet mich! Bitte tötet mich!"

Nicht in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen hatte er je daran gedacht, dass er bei lebendigem Leib aufgefressen werden könnte. Und jetzt sah er dabei zu, wie Ameisen ihn Stück für Stück fraßen. Winzige Stückchen. Jeder Biss verursachte Schmerzen. Jeder einzelne Biss. Er hoffte darauf, sein Ende nicht bei Bewusstsein erleben zu müssen. Aber die ersehnte Ohnmacht kam nicht.

Mittlerweile waren von seinem rechten Arm nur noch Knochen und Sehnenreste übrig. Sein linker Arm sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Zumindest blieb ihm der Anblick seines restlichen Körpers erspart. Er wusste aber auch so, dass er sterben würde. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Niemals zuvor fühlte er eine derartige Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Was bleibt einem, der jede Hoffnung verloren hat?

Schreie.

Laute Schreie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Weir blickte mit Schaudern auf den schreienden und sich windenden McKay: „Können Sie denn nichts für ihn tun?" Dr. Beckett schüttelte den Kopf: „Meine Möglichkeiten sind ausgeschöpft. Jetzt können wir nur noch warten, bis sein Körper nicht mehr nach dem Enzym verlangt." Seufzend drehte sich Dr. Beckett wieder zu McKay um und redete ihm immer wieder zu. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich der Kanadier irgendwann beruhigen würde.

Ende

Anmerkung: Eine Spoilerwarnung für „Hive" hätte die Geschichte kaputt gemacht, oder?


End file.
